Ranivis Ghrazi
Ranivis Mortius Vathias is a purebred vampyre from Vampyrium, who arrived on Gielinor during the Second Age; becoming an active part of the empire of Senntisten until its collapse. He later mysteriously disappeared during the middle of the campaign over Hallowvale, and has not been seen or heard from since. He is set to be revealed and played by the user Raltin Avarr in an upcoming plot. History Vampyrium Ranivis began his count of days on the vampyre homeworld; Vampyrium, where he was born into a skilled bloodline of hunters and warriors. When Zaros came to Vampyrium, bringing with him the advanced culture of the Chthonians of Infernus, Ranivis's family continued with the traditions of their bloodline: hunting and fighting for sport, rather than survival. Ranivis was born into this golden age; experiencing the finery and comforts of modernized Vampyrium, while still learning how to fight (and to love doing so) from his predecessors. As for politics, although Ranivis's line was strong and respected, they submitted to the Drakan family's authority, and Ranivis became a loyal supporter of them as he grew up. For five hundred years he lived on Vampyrium, and when Gielinor opened up to him, chose to leave Vampyrium for Senntisten's military; seeking new challenges and creatures to triumph over. Senntisten Ranivis became an iron fist in Senntisten's military not long after his arrival; rising up in the ranks, both due to his race and his skills. When disposable human troops weren't being sent into battle, he fought alongside the Avernic legion troops often; eagerly striking down any who opposed him on the battlefield. During peacetime, Ranivis pursued his own interests. Among them was hosting combat tournaments for sport in a small arena he had built under his modest estate, which he watched eagerly, as well as participating in them. Occasionally, he would leave Senntisten to go exploring the new world of Gielinor, bringing back with him trophies from what creatures he had sought out to kill, such as dragons. When he was not on the battlefields, hosting tournaments, or out on personal trips, he would often offer his services as a slayermaster; eager to test those who wanted to better themselves against beasts. Beyond that, he only usually associated with other skilled warriors, and members of his own race (pure vampyres specifically). It was during his time in Senntisten that be became acquainted with the then young Lothorian Foryx, who took a liking to Ranivis quite quickly, and the two became close acquaintances before Senntisten's collapse. Hallowvale After Senntisten's collapse, Drakan began a massive war campaign over the Hallowlands: the icyene kingdom East of Senntisten's former grounds. As the battles began, Ranivis loyally supported the Drakans as he had always done, and eagerly took his place in Drakan's conquest for land. During this war, Ranivis became an absolute terror to the icyene forces; slaying many in the name of Drakan, before an unfortunate twist of fate wrenched him away from the fields of battle. In the middle of the campaign for Hallowvale, Ranivis began to become distracted, and continually watched Lothorian Foryx during this time, acting almost paranoid and protective of his fellow vampyre. One day when Lothorian returned from a mission of his own, Ranivis gave him orders to take his position at a Southern command post near the icyene capital, rather than return to his quarters that night. Lothorian relented quickly and left after Ranivis entrusted him with this, stating to Lothorian that he had personal matters to deal with. In truth, Ranivis sent his fellow vampyre away on purpose, as he had uncovered enough of what he believed was going to be an assassination attempt on Lothorian at his quarters that night, which he suspected was an underhanded attempt by the Saradominist forces, and after sending Lothorian away, he went to confront whoever the would-be assassin was. That night; Ranivis mysteriously disappeared, with not a single trace left to find. Some assumed he had deserted, while others thought he had somehow been killed in the skirmishes. Regardless of rumor and opinion, his memory lived on as a lasting nightmare to the vanquished icyene, and as an example of vampyre ideals to Drakan's forces. From that point on: Ranivis would not be seen again for over six thousand years. Morytania -To be enacted. Characteristics -More soon. Personality Before Zaros came to Vampyrium, the vampyres existed in primitive tribes that roamed across Vampyrium, competing with one another for prey. Ranivis was born into a bloodline of particularly skilled hunters and warriors, who were famed for their prowess. After Zaros came and brought advancement to Vampyrium, rather than abandon the old ways, Ranvis's family continued the killing traditions of their past: hunting not for survival, but for sport and pleasure, while still enjoying the new luxuries of the modernized Vampyrium. True to his bloodline, Ranivis derives great pleasure from combat and the slaying of dangerous game. He carried these traditions on with him to Gielinor when he left to join Senntisten's military; hosting combat tournaments, going hunting, and providing services as a slayermaster during his free time. A true vampyre supremacist, Ranivis looks down on nearly every other race, the only races he sees as equals being the Mahjarrat and Chthonian demons, which comprised the upper society of Senntisten along with the vampyres during the Second Age. His scrutiny of other races does not stop at turned vampyres, as he views them as filth wearing vampyre skin; seeing them more as tools to be used and disposed of. In fact, he holds unturned races with higher regard than turned vampyres. That being said, it is not impossible to gain his respect; regardless of race, he holds a mutual respect for great warriors of any origin, be they vampyre or not. Rarely, he will extend this courtesy to turned vampyres, but only if they manage to impress him. Appearance -To be added. Abilities Ranivis is a truly fearsome combatant, and never to be underestimated on the battlefield. -More to be added. Other Information -To be added. Media Rportrait1.png|A portrait of Ranivis, shortly before his disappearance. Ranivishumanoid.3.png|Ranivis, in his humanoid form. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Morytania Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Slayer Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user